Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are one type of semiconductor element that converts electricity into infrared rays or light using the characteristics of a compound semiconductor, in order to transmit or receive signals or to be used as a light source.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors are in the spotlight as a core material for light emitting devices such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes (LDs) due to the physical and chemical properties thereof.
Such light-emitting diodes have excellent environmental friendliness because they include no environmentally harmful materials such as mercury (Hg), which has conventionally been used in lighting apparatuses such as incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps, and also have other advantages, for example, a long lifespan and low power consumption. Therefore, existing light sources are being replaced with light-emitting diodes.
In a conventional light emitting device package including a light-emitting diode, a substrate is formed of a ceramic, for example, and is susceptible to cracking and exhibits high manufacturing costs. In addition, in the conventional light emitting device package including a light-emitting diode, the outer periphery thereof is insufficiently rigid, thereby being susceptible to cracking.